


leave these fires burning

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three am and this is the only time we are ever honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave these fires burning

_I hate you sometimes_ , she whispers into my skin like a prayer.  

 

It's three am and her voice ghosts over me, chilling my skin.  I want to say, _No you don't.  You can't._  But the words are tied in my chest and I just hum into her throat.  Her skin smells like stars.  

 

 _I do_ , is all she says.  Her voice breaks over it and she sighs, all sadness and fear.

 

I draw shapes, spells, into her hip and up her spine.  It's three am and this is the only time we are ever honest.

 

 _Sometimes I think you'll kill me.  Eventually. When the light is right and I least expect it._ The words float from my mouth and I can't catch them.

 

She's staring up at the ceiling, and I can barely make out the way her eyes glisten over just barely.

 

She digs her fingernails into my palm, and there's blood, hot and searing.  

 

 _I thought it would be different. Here. I thought we would be better._ She twist her body so she faces me, her hair falling over her face in black tendrils.

 

 _It is_ , I breathe, turning to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.  

 

Her breath hitches, the clock ticks, and three am has passed.


End file.
